La destrucción de los Vulturis
by ClaireLightwood
Summary: Cuando se forma una conspiración contra los Vulturi, Serena es obligada a fungir como espía, es ahí cuando conocerá a Demetri, que de ser un escalón más para alcanzar a Marco, buscando que la quisiera acabo queriéndolo ella.


Destruir a los Vulturi.

Cuando mi hermana, Arabella, me dijo en que estaba metida tuve que contener la risa, era una idea descabellada provocada por el sentimiento de venganza. Cuando los Vulturi fueron a buscar a Joham, su pareja cuatro años antes por tener la estúpida idea de crear una nueva raza mezclando genes vampíricos con humanos, era un idiota pero tenía visión, Arabella se salvó por que el líder de los inquisidores podía leer la mente y vio que ella nunca lo alentó al contrario le dijo muchas veces que debía matar a sus hijas que si nosotros éramos monstruo ellas lo eran aún más, en fin la perdono, gracias al Cielo, los Vulturi mataron a Joham junto con sus hijas, excepto las más pequeña, después de escuchar a Vladimir y Stefan deduje que la chica debía tener un don excepcional. Arabella quedo devastada, Joham había sido su pareja por más de 150 años, nunca fue la más simpática del mundo pero ahora la única palabra que la describía era amargada.

Se me presento 3 años después de ese suceso en Londres, llevaba una larga túnica gris y por dentro unas ropas negras, las facciones duras como rocas, supe que algo había cambiado en cuanto la vi, no se tomó la molestia de saludarme, solo me dijo con una voz muy plana "quiero hablarte, Serena", y ahí mismo en medio de la multitud de humanos comenzó hablar, dijo que se había unido a una secreta y muy cerrada rebelión, conformado por los que habían sufrido el peso de su poder, encabezada Stefan y Vladimir y el objetivo era simple: eliminar a los Vulturi. Y quería que yo estuviera dentro.

Y por eso estaba aquí siendo arrastrada por un túnel hecho de piedra. Solo sentía las manos de los guardias Vulturi llevándome ante ellos, ya lo sabían, quien les había dado la información que necesitaban.

Cuando abrieron la puerta sentí el verdadero terror, ahí estaban los allegados, pero todos me parecieron personas sin rostro, menos 4 personas, Aro, Caius, Marcus y Demetri. Me vi reflejada en los ojos de Marcus, el vestido rojo estaba hecho trizas, tenía el pelo rubio revuelto y sucio y la cara desencajada, Marcus abrió los ojos que casi parecían saltar de sus orbitas, se veía escandalizado, ahora iba a saber la verdad de nuestro "romance, ahora iba a saber que solo fingí amarlo para sacarle algunos secretos, tal vez el si había llegado a quererme sinceramente.

-Aro, ¿qué es esto? –Dijo Marcus horrorizado- ¡Suéltenla! Es una…

-Hermano mío, necesito que escuches unas cosas, pero antes yo tengo que entender unos asuntos, por favor, aun no intercedas.

Los guardias me arrojaron en el centro de la habitación y caí de rodillas a la vista de todos. Busque la mirada de Demetri, pero él me la negó, estaba tan dolido y decepcionado, él era lo único que me interesaba ¿de qué me servía la existencia si no podía pasarla a su lado? ¿Prefería destruir a cualquiera antes que fuera él? Ya lo había hecho. Buscando que me quisiera, acabe queriéndolo.

Aro se acercó a mí con su caminar que parecía un soplo de viento, se agacho para tomar mi mano no porque fuera ayudarme a levantarme si no porque quería ver cada uno de mis pensamientos, no quise verle la cara, pero solo se oían los sonidos de satisfacción. Me acaricio la mejilla suavemente y dijo.

-¿No creíste en los delirios de Stefan y Vladimir, querida Serena, pero aun así llevaste a cabo sus planes al pie de la letra? ¡Que contradicción!

-Yo…yo… Arabella –balbucee levantando la cabeza.

-Nada justifica el incumplimiento de la ley. Vamos a formular tu juicio justo ahora, mi querida Serena ha llegado la hora de muchas verdades.

-Si.

Sabía que habría consecuencias, pero yo preferirá morir antes que Demetri, preferiría que lo único que tenia realmente, viviera.

Hola, amigos.

Este es un fanfic que tiene como protas demetriXserenaXmarco, en el mundo que creo la maravillosa Mayer, les aseguro que si agregan a favoritos van a a leer mucho drama (jajaja), Serena es un personaje de mi autoria, los demás no. Creo que van a ser alrededor de 15 a 18 capítulos.

Llevaba mucho tiempo alejada de los fanfics, y este lo tenia parado pero decidí continuarlo. Como llevo un tiempo desconectada, agredeceria criticas constructivas y también comentarios diciendo que les gusto, pero solo si es real, obvio.

Insisto, déjenme un comentario, no les llevara mucho tiempo y les daré galletitas y un mechón de pelo de Taylor Swift, ok no.

También les dejo mi Twitter, por si gustan seguirme, sigo de vuelta.

/MadeInHeavenTS


End file.
